The present invention relates to a copying machine with an automatic document feeder.
With a conventional copying machine of this type, when there are no more copy sheets in the automatic document feeder and more copy sheets must be supplied, the document which is being copied remains within the automatic document feeder. Therefore, for resuming the copying operation after more copy sheets are supplied, the document must be replaced, resulting in an inconvenience. Furthermore, the automatic document feeder operates in response to insertion of the document and this insertion of the document also serves as the depression of the copying key. Therefore, for continuous copying of the previous document, the copying key must be depressed again. Alternatively, the document must be taken out of the machine and must then be reinserted, so that the conventional copying machines with an automatic document feeder of this type have been inferior in operability.